Azul e Prata
by Silva- chan
Summary: Ele a observava de longe. Via como o longo cabelo cor de céu à meia-noite balançava com a brisa. Via como a pele branca levemente rosada brilhava na luz do sol. Via como o vestido negro abraçava o curvo corpo feminino. Ficou ali assistindo-a. Observando cada traço dela. Analisando cada emoção que passava pelo rosto dela.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas ninguém me impede de ama-lo como se fosse meu.

**Azul e prata**

Ele a observava de longe. Via como o longo cabelo cor de céu à meia-noite balançava com a brisa. Via como a pele branca levemente rosada brilhava na luz do sol. Via como o vestido negro abraçava o curvo corpo feminino. Via como os olhos cor de lavanda pálidos, parecidos com as flores de mesmo nome que ela carregava naquelas duas pequenas e suaves mãos, miravam fixos uma grande rocha. Via como os olhos dela miravam fixos um único nome naquela rocha.

Suspirou quando a viu se ajoelhar e acariciar o nome que admirava a horas cravado no memorial. Lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo rosto dela. Uma após a outra.

\- Neji-nii-san...- foi tudo que a voz macia dela saboreou naquele momento.

Ele ficou ali assistindo-a. Observando cada traço dela. Analisando cada emoção que passava pelo rosto dela.

A menina chorou por um tempo com a testa apoiada no memorial. Quando os segundos se transformaram em minutos que transformaram-se e adquiriram o formatos de horas, ela se levantou, virou de frente para ele e sorriu-lhe. Ali estava ela, com um de seus pequenos e adoráveis sorrisos, tão puros como os anjos.

Ela era um anjo para ele.

O homem sorriu-lhe de volta de forma meio incerta e abriu os braços. A garota correu na direção dele e o abraçou, enterrando o rosto no peitoral masculino.

\- O-Obrigada por gravar o nome dele no memorial, Kakashi-san.- ela murmurou corando um pouco.

\- Neji faleceu com honra. A rocha é reservada para nossos heróis e ele foi um deles. Não posso deixar que esqueçam o nome dele.

Ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu.

\- Acho melhor te levar pra casa, Hinata. Eu te acompanho até os portões Hyuuga para que seu pai não fique furioso comigo.- ele tremeu como se sentisse um calafrio de medo e ela riu baixinho. Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara e a fitou divertido.- Você ri, né? Não é você que tem o líder Hyuuga prometendo te matar porque "Hokage ou não, você tocou na filha do homem errado". As vezes, tarde da noite, tenho a sensação que o seu clã está me vigiando e se preparando pra me matar, mas que não leva a cabo seus desejos por causa do time 7.

\- Exageraaado.- ela cantarolou com um sorriso.

Ele a preferia assim, sorrindo como uma criança, do que com o rosto duro que exibia no campo de batalha no meio da guerra.

Para ele, não importava a diferença de idade, o amor que sentia por ela superava tudo e todos. Ele simplesmente não sabia ao certo porque se sentia assim em relação a ela. Porquê quando via meninos ou meninas ofendendo-a quando ela era apenas uma criancinha ele interferia vestido no seu antigo traje Anbu. Porque quando sabia que Naruto falaria algo que a feriria ele entrava na conversa e retirava seu aluno das cercanias da pequena Hyuuga. Porquê quando ela se declarou para seu aluno no ataque promovido por Pain ele foi o único que não tentou parabeniza-la, ficou ao longe assistindo-a.

Foi antes do fim da Guerra, ele lembrava-se, que percebera que havia se apaixonado pela linda menininha de cabelos azulados e olhos tão inocentes que parecia intocada pelo mal do mundo. Foi enquanto eles tentavam salvar todos das ilusões na qual estavam presos que ele viu o mundo ideal dela. Ela estava sentada num banquinho com Naruto ao lado e, por mais que qualquer um que olhasse diria que ela estava feliz, ele percebeu que ainda assim aquele não era o mundo ideal dela. O sorriso dela era apagado e seus- Oh!, sempre tão lindos - olhos da cor da lua estavam vazios. Ela mesma sentia que algo estava fora do lugar e não conseguia perceber o que era. Foi quando ele percebeu o olhar dela se deslocar do do Uzumaki para uma árvore. Escondido entre as folha de um salgueiro havia um ninja com a armadura da Anbu. Ele reconheceria o homem de olhos fechados.

_Aquele ninja era ele quando mais novo._

Naquele momento seu peito encheu de calor e orgulho. Ela nunca havia se esquecido dele como pensava. A partir daquele momento empenhou-se em fazer-se presente na vida dela cada vez mais.

A cada dia que passava ele se aproximava mais dela. Depois de alguns meses Hinata deixou sua paixão não correspondida por Naruto e começou a entregar seu pra o Hatake. No dia que ele a pediu em namoro e ela aceitou, se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mesmo tendo o pai dela observando cada passo dos dois ele não se intimidava. Iria casar-se com ela no início da próxima primavera e nada o impediria.

Ele desejava andar ao lado dela até a morte.


End file.
